<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A loved one's loss by Erin_Unicorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486142">A loved one's loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns'>Erin_Unicorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atom - Freeform, Atom's death, Character Death, Closure, New Friendship, The 100 (TV) Season 1, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in "Earth kills". An unusual friendship is found in a tragic moment. Murphy x Octavia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octavia Blake/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A loved one's loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was a strange combination of good and bad. The hundred had saved Jasper, but had lost Atom at the same time. Bitter-sweet — you would call it.</p><p>Octavia Blake was feeling empty that night, sitting near the camp fire on her own. Still not being able to accept that her lover was gone, she had decided to distance herself from her friends in the dropship who were celebrating Jasper’s recovering.</p><p>Looking at the burning fire, she hadn’t noticed that yet another mourning person had joined and was currently sitting next to her.</p><p>“He really liked you, you know?” Murphy cut through the silence.</p><p>“How do you know?” Octavia asked after a moment, still looking at the burning flames.</p><p>“If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have broken Bellamy’s rule. He was way too loyal.”</p><p>“And yet, you gave him crap about that,” the young Blake sneered.</p><p>Murphy held up his hands in defense, “Not my proudest moment, I admit. But still, he was my friend.”</p><p>There was another moment of silence between the two teenagers. Eventually, Octavia broke it, “He didn’t deserve to die.”</p><p>“He didn’t,” Murphy immediately agreed. “Definitely not like that, anyway. Not this painful and early.”</p><p>“Would you miss him?” The brunette girl asked while trying her hardest not to cry again.</p><p>“Yes,” the answer came without hesitation, however, in a shallow voice. “Would you?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Octavia turned to him and without thinking threw her arms around him in a warm hug. He returned it instantly, burying his head into her dark hair. Without the other knowing, both shed some bitter and hot tears on their companion’s shoulder.</p><p>In the distance Finn and Clarke came out of the dropship and noticed the unusual couple, sitting and embracing near the fire in the middle of their camp.</p><p>“Is that — Octavia? With Murphy?” Clarke asked, confused and surprised.</p><p>“Seems so,” Finn answered, looking at them, too.</p><p>“But I thought — didn’t they hate each other? I mean — Murphy called her a psycho earlier, didn’t he?”</p><p>“They both lost Atom,” Spacewalker spoke in realization. “Come on, let them grieve. You can be sure that they won’t kill each other tonight.”</p><p>Clarke gave them one last look before walking away.</p><p>Unknown to everyone around, this newly found ‘friendship’ between the two ‘psychos’ would be ruined the next day because of a committed murder.</p><p>For now, however, the only thing they could do was embracing and whispering empty consolations to each other in the dark after losing a loved one.</p><p>
  <em>Rest in peace, Atom. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>